


Matchmaking

by deaddirk



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, M/M, gaius and tharja act as voices of reason, no one gets hexed, robin is stubborn basically, small angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddirk/pseuds/deaddirk
Summary: Robin truly is selfless and a masochist, or so Gaius says due to his decisions. Also add stubborn to the list.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Silly series I may continue.

Robin doesn't know if it should worry him that his two most trusted confidants are Gaius and Tharja. While going with the same train of thought, he isn't sure if he should take romantic advice from them either. His situation isn't that bad, it's just "...Worse than running out of sweets" to quote Gaius. He wanted to roll his eyes at that but Chrom passed by and he stared at him instead. Maybe the situation was worse than he thought. He did decide to ignore Gaius’ snort though, to save some of his pride.

 

\--**--**--

 

“Bubbles, Bubbles, Bubb-” “What is it, Gaius?” Robin saw Gaius sit down on his desk, right on top of the map he has been staring down at for the past hour in order to mark an appropriate path. “When are you gonna confess your undying love for Blue?” Robin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Not right now that's for sure,” Gaius scoffed, “You're taking too long, who knows when will Cordelia make her move!” Right. This is the issue that has been haunting Robin since that one night he got drunk (he completely blames Vaike) and blabbered about how much Chrom meant to him to a very sober Gaius and Tharja. They have been trying to get him to make a move on Chrom for the past week now, can't they realise there is no way he feels the same for Robin?

Gaius crossed his arms, “I overheard her talking with Olivia about it,” _Don't lie, you were hearing on purpose_ Robin thought annoyed, “She said, and I totally quote here: ‘I have prepared a plan to gain Prince Chrom’s affections!’” Gaius said in a mocking tone. Robin decided to humor him, it's not like he was genuinely curious, “I see… And, say, did you hear what this plan involved?” Gaius nodded and got close to Robin’s face, “The plan goes-” A cough caught their attention, there stood Chrom in all of his glory, and he looked pretty uncomfortable. Robin silently prayed Naga would take mercy and allowed the earth to swallow him whole. Gaius blinked and got off the desk, dusted his pants off and waved at Chrom.

Chrom waved back in a very awkward manner, but recovered by looking at Robin. Robin immediately pushed Gaius slightly, hoping he would take a hint, which he thankfully did. He left after patting Chrom in the shoulder and winking at Robin who was mortified. Once they were alone, the silence became awkward until Robin spoke, “Uh, did you need something Chrom?” Chrom looked startled and nodded, “Ah, yes, I wanted to go over the inventory with you,” he scratched the back of his neck, “I'm afraid I might make a mistake like last time…” the tactician laughed. Last time Chrom had forgotten to add they needed healing staffs as well as a new axe for Vaike. Thankfully they didn't encounter many risen so there wasn't need for them (though Vaike did have to use a sword instead, he complained for the rest of the trip). Robin nodded and held his hand out, Chrom handed him the inventory list and they headed off.

The silence that surrounded them as they went through everything wasn't awkward, it was peaceful, Robin cherished being able to be like this with Chrom. He wrote down on the list that they needed more lances, since Sully complained hers was close to breaking and there was Stahl who wanted a heavier one since his old one was too light. Robin pretended not to notice Stahl usually used a sword, and had been hanging out with Sully often. Aside from that, nothing seemed to be missing, he did make a mental note to check in with Anna before heading to any other local market, she always had good deals. He looked up to see if Chrom was done with his list, it seemed like he was distracted. Robin let out a low chuckle, “Chrom?” the prince in question looked startled, Robin thought it was cute, “I'm sorry, but you seemed distracted, mind sharing your thoughts?”

Chrom blinked, and laughed, Robin’s heart skipped a beat. “Ah, forgive me, Robin, I didn't notice I was spacing out,” he looked at the list, “I'm done with this, I made notes as to what extra things we may need.” If Robin didn't know better he would have thought that was all that was troubling Chrom, he raised an eyebrow, “Is that all?” Chrom gulped, so he was hiding something from him. “Yes…” he looked at the ground, “No, there's this thing that's bothering me, no one better than you to talk it with.” Chrom was unfair, he said this things that made Robin feel special. Robin hummed, prompting him to go on, “You're aware that I need a wife, correct?” Robin’s heart sunk, he didn't want to talk anymore, he felt like hiding and never coming out again, instead he nodded and poked his cheek with the quill in hand. “You're the soon-to-be Exalt, of course you require an heir, but more specially during this time,” Chrom nodded, frowning, “The thing is, I don't have a possible suitor in mind. I don't wish for the council to try and present me anyone either, this is why…” he looked straight into Robin’s eyes, “I require your aid in romance.”

Robin blinked, “What?” 

“You're my best friend, and no one understands me better than you do,” Robin blushed slightly, but sighed, “I don't have any experience with romance, even if I did, I don't remember it,” he gripped the list a little tighter, “I don't see how I can help.” Chrom grinned, “You'll help me set up dates with anyone who you deem a good match,” ouch, one thing was seeing his love marry someone else but being the one who set it up was ten times worse. Robin felt a little bitter, “Wouldn't it better to ask Frederick that?” Chrom shook his head and laughed sheepishly, “Frederick would find me suitors that fit more into what the council is looking for. You, on the other hand, would decide while considering my feelings on the matter,” the tactician was mad that Chrom was right. He would never get in the way of his happiness, even if it meant getting hurt in the end. He felt Chrom’s intense gaze and let out a sigh of defeat, this could help him get over Chrom. “Alright, I'll do it.” 

 

\--**--**--

 

“Bubbles you did WHAT!?” Gaius was holding his head down in shame, slightly pulling his hair, the lollipop he was eating unceremoniously fell to the ground in Robin’s tent. Tharja had a hand on her face and a look of disappointment, Robin thought this was how it felt to disappoint your parents. That was a worrying thought, alright. Gaius raised his head and ran his hand through his hair, messing it up more, “Let me get this, Blue asked ya to set him up with ladies and you said yes,” Robin nodded, “Gods you are such a masochist.” That made Robin shoot him an offended look and Tharja to snort. “What else was I supposed to say?” Gaius rolled his eyes, “Dunno something along the lines of: ‘There is no need, for I am your true match, Chrom’ cutting to a kiss scene,” Tharja smirked, “No, it might have been something much more embarrassing, he might have blurted out a confession then ran away.” Gaius snapped his fingers and nodded, “That's so true, anyways, let's plan the next move, Plan: How to sabotage the dates is on.” Tharja raised her hand, and Gaius nodded, “I can always hex the prince and make him look bad in front of his dates,” Gaius grinned, “I like that, raven, keep the ideas comin’, this is gonna be tough work,” Robin held his hand up, both stared at him. 

“We are not doing any of that,” he ignored the frowns, “Listen, it's… alright, really, I made peace with the fact that my feelings aren't mutual-” “They are though,” “Let me finish, Gaius, so this is something I am also doing for myself to get over him.” Gaius gave him a pained look, and Tharja’s was a look of annoyance. “You are just lying to yourself, Robin, you know this isn't going to work out for you in the end,” Robin bit his lip, Tharja was partially right, but he had made up his mind, and he was going to follow it until the bitter end. “Let us help, Bubbles, we have seen how Chrom looks at you,” they shouldn't make Robin have his hopes up like this, still, he wasn't falling for it. He shook his head and motioned them to the exit, “I stand by my wishes, please respect them as well. Good night.” They exchanged looks and left, Robin sat down on the floor and cried until he couldn't. 

It was going to be a tough day tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made, Robin doesn't question his friends as much as he should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for procrastinating on this... I hope you all like it! I will try to update next week.

The next day Robin sort of regretted crying, his eyes were puffy and red, and he felt tired. However he would be lying if it didn't make him feel better, it was like he got something off his chest. Robin went to get breakfast quietly, he didn't want any attention to himself, the only attention he would like was from death but one could only dream. The smell of food made his stomach grumble, due to the smell he guessed Cherche was on cooking duty today. Weird, he thought it was someone els- oh. It was his turn today. It completely slipped his mind due to his new ‘mission’.

He groaned and went to get a plate, apologizing to Cherche who cheerfully said it wasn't that much of a big deal since she gets to cook something extra for Minerva, Robin didn't dare ask exactly what was going to be fed to her wyvern. He waved and made his way back to his tent, sort of thankful Cherche either didn't want to intrude or didn't notice his face. He couldn't say the same for his ‘best friends’, Gaius was already pulling his cloak towards Tharja’s tent since no one but them (and occasionally Henry) wandered in.

The moment he stepped in, he was forcefully sat on a chair, his food still intact. 

Gaius and Tharja sat in front of him, Gaius narrowed his eyes at him and crossed his arms while Tharja was fiddling with the cover of her dark tome, itching to open it, probably. Robin sighed, “Yes, I cried last night,” he said, might as well get it over with. He expected something, he didn't know what exactly, but it definitely wasn't Gaius dropping his arms to his sides in defeat sending a look to Tharja. 

Tharja glared at him before opening her tome, she skimmed through it before settling on a page. She stared at Robin and held her hand up towards him, Robin instinctively stood up, chair hitting the ground the same way his food did. He reached for a tome that wasn't there and stared at Tharja alarmed.

She snickered, “Calm down, I'm only going to fix your face, we wouldn't want the prince to worry about his bird, right?” that made Robin relax and stare at his food in pain, Gaius coughed and handed him one of his sweets, Robin lifted his chair back to its feet and nodded at Tharja, who chanted a spell, it didn't feel like anything. 

“It's an illusion spell,” explained Tharja, closing the tome and putting it away, “Everyone but you cannot see the truth that lies ahead, it will wear off at midnight,” Gaius whistled, “He looks fresh, no puffy eyes or horrible bags under his eyes,” Robin glared at him, cheeks flushed due to embarrassment, he was already aware his sleeping schedule wasn't the greatest at all, and it usually showed. It caused Chrom to drag him to his own bed at ungodly hours of the night, Gaius to sneak sleeping elixir into his drinks and Tharja to hex him to sleep.

He did appreciate them caring for his unhealthy self though.

He stared at them for a little longer, waiting for the other shoe to drop, both of them returned the stares. Robin narrowed his eyes, Tharja spoke at the same time Gaius decided to open his mouth, “We aren't planning anything, you said you didn't want it, so we are respecting your… wishes.” Robin visibly relaxed, he ate the sweet bread Gaius had tossed him earlier, he was glad they were agreeing to not interfere, it made stuff a little easier. He did miss the mischievous looks they shared.

 

\--*--*--*--

 

Chrom liked to think he was a smart man, or at least someone bright enough.

This probably wasn't the best idea he ever had though, if Lissa’s reaction was something to judge by. She opened her mouth and closed it, shutting her eyes closed and inhaled loudly, at the end, she opened her eyes. “Chrom why did you even think that was a good idea?” he thought about it for a second, then felt an answer come out, “It will show him that the only person I truly can be myself is with him,” it was a simple plan, really. Lissa looked like she wanted to smack him or smack herself, she did neither, she looked at him as if she was searching something but didn't. She sighed and scratched the back of her head, “I don't know what goes inside your head sometimes…” Chrom huffed and waved her off, “It will be alright, you have a date to get ready for, correct?” Lissa blushed bright red before stuttering excuses until she decided to storm off.

Chrom was about to rethink his plan until someone marched into his tent, he looked up and saw Tharja with a murderous aura followed by Gaius who was laughing his ass off behind her. He tried not to think of earlier events, which included Gaius being very close to Robin, he shook his head and put on a politely smile. “What brings you two here?” Tharja sent a glare to Gaius who stopped laughing, “Alright so to save us time: We heard your conversation with Lissa,” Chrom’s eye widened, he was about to speak when the thief beat him to the punch, “so we decided to aid you.” 

Wait what?

He must have looked incredibly confused if Tharja let out a ‘tsk’ and crossed her arms over her chest to speak, “We know that Robin won't be selfish, so we are taking matters into our own hands,” Chrom nodded, “We will help ruin the dates Robin will set up, that is if you agree to it, your Majesty.” The Prince decided to ignore the last sarcastic bit, “How would you that exactly?” Tharja grinned and Gaius got closer, “Alright Blue, this is how we are doin’ this…”

 

\--*--*--

 

Inside his tent, Robin was holding a piece of paper with names on it, the names were all of the single ladies in the camp. ‘Sully no… Maribelle no… Olivia maybe…’ he crossed out the names of the girls that were interested in someone else, Robin was highly debating on crossing out names of girls who didn't care for dating too, he is sure he heard Miriel saying that romance didn't interest her at all. He chewed on his nails while thinking, a bad habit he picked on some time ago from Tharja. She didn't ruin her nails like Robin did though, she kept them neat.

Robin thought of painting his nails, but shoved the thought aside since he did not want to do anything associated with women things. He went back to his list and finished up the last bits, checking the list twice before heading out to find Chrom. He bumped into Olivia who apologized, and left to catch up with Henry who was giggling, Robin raised an eyebrow at their direction, concluded a theory and smiled fondly at them before continuing his search.

Robin finally found Chrom at the lake, he was practicing with Falchion, it seemed. The tactician took a moment to admire the view until Chrom turned his head and spotted him, he smiled and waved at Robin. The albino cursed softly under his breath at how cute that was, he waved back and made his way beside Chrom. Robin presented the list to Chrom, “This are the most suitable ladies I thought of, do ignore Olivia though,” Robin smiled, “I believe she has someone else in mind.” Chrom scanned through the list and nodded, he turned back to stare at Robin, “Thank you, I knew I did right in asking for your aid, friend.”

Robin bit the inside of his cheek.

Chrom spoke again, “Who will be the first one?” Oh right, aside from picking he had to make sure to plan a date… Robin prided himself in being able to bullshit his way through something despite being unprepared. “I originally thought Olivia, but since she is no longer a candidate I settled for Cordelia,” this was easy, according to Gaius she already was planning something so his and her plan can intertwine safely. Chrom was silent for some time, as if he was debating something heavily, he sighed and gave Robin a pat on the back, “Alright, you tell me when and where I must go for this.”

Oh boy now Robin had to go speak with Cordelia and hope she would share her plan with him.

 

\--*--*--

Finding Cordelia wasn't that difficult, she was hanging out with Sumia tending to the pegasi together, Sumia spotted him first, she smiled at him from where she was. Cordelia followed her eyes and saw Robin, she narrowed her eyes but said nothing even as he got closer. He nervously waved at them, “Robin! How good to see you,” Sumia said, folding her hands together in her lap, Sumia was nice and lovely, very considerate of others and had a high desire to better herself to protect others… She was a good match for Chrom, Robin cursed at himself for not saying her name instead of Cordelia’s.

“Sumia, Cordelia, it's good to see you as well,” he waited for Cordelia to say something, but she didn't, Sumia gave her a disapproving look. That seemed to do the trick, bless the Gods for Sumia, “Robin, hello, what do you need?” straight to the point as always… “I was hoping to get to speak with you, Cordelia, alone” she seemed taken back by this, Sumia let out an ‘oh’ and started to walk backwards, “I, um, I will leave you to it then…!” Robin swore he heard Sumia mumble something but she was too far already. Cordelia waited patiently for him to continue. 

“This is very sudden, but how would you like a date with Chrom?” Cordelia stood there, her eyes piercing through Robin as if she was trying to deduce if this was a joke, her crush on Chrom wasn't exactly that subtle… Robin briefly wondered how did she not notice that Sumia holds the same feelings for Chrom? Cordelia’s voice broke him out of his thoughts, “Pardon?” “Is this for real…?” she sounded so hopeful, it stung, Robin nodded, “Yes, I wouldn't lie about something like this, Cordelia.” She blushed, and was wearing a grin on her face, “Robin! This is one of the best things someone has ever offered me, I must tell you this,” she held his hands, “I had a… plan beforehand, to conquer Prince Chrom’s affections.”

Robin tried really hard to not slip up and admit he knew already. He nodded.

Cordelia explained to him that she had thought of making a nice dinner with the aid of Frederick to share with Chrom, she told him she read that in one of Sumia’s romance novels so she wanted to recreate it, after the dinner, she would take Chrom to walk by the lake and end it with her confession. Robin was jealous, Cordelia had gotten the bravery she needed to confess and here he was, pretending it didn't hurt to be doing this. He shoved his feelings away in order to be happy for her instead. “You saved me the need to help set you two a date,” he laughed, “I like your idea, it's very… romantic and thoughtful. Will you let me know when the dinner is ready to take Chrom there?” Cordelia nodded and let go of Robin’s hands.

He left and distantly heard Cordelia speaking with her pegasus excited for tonight. He saw Sumia rushing back to Cordelia from the corner of his eye, he felt a little bad for Sumia if it worked. At least they could bond over being heartbroken… what a gloomy thought to have, Robin thought while walking to his tent. He mulled over what he did, was it okay to still hope it wasn't going to work? Chrom’s happiness came before his own, that was what he had decided, Robin clenched his fist, and he was to go through it until the bitter end, like the good best friend he was.


End file.
